Restless
by dorac
Summary: A bunch of todoroki x yaoyorozu one-shots & two shots / crossposted on tumblr/
1. Chapter 1

Drinking seemed to be the choice nowadays when someone suggested a meet up. Not that Todoroki was against it; he just wasn't used to some of the places that his friends took him to. He despised places with gaudy décor, presumptuous staff, and most of all, he hated the places where you had to shout your lungs out just so the person sitting a millimeter away from you could ask you again what you were saying.

Today was different though; a new bar opened up right next to the agency Tokoyami was working at and Tokoyami claimed that he was sure it was ideal for a chill, quiet hangout, and so the gang met up there.

"How many phone numbers did Todoroki get again last time?" Kaminari chugged his beer and let out a satisfied sigh, reeking of alcohol, "8?"

The electric hero turned toward Todoroki and draped an arm over him, "Have you contacted anyone of them? How about that chick with the red hair last time? She was hot dude!" Tokoyami waved at the server as Midoriya put down the menus and called for another round of beers, both of them interested in the others' conversation.

"No, I haven't," Todoroki replied with no smile in sight, "I threw them out in Midoriya's car."

Midoriya placed his hand on his forehead, looking quite upset, "you have no idea how much trouble I got with Ochako because of that. She thought those were my 'keepsake'. Could you please give me a heads-up next time?"

"Oh sorry," Todoroki mused and Kaminari chuckled at the thought of Uraraka's angry face. No one has ever seen her be annoyed at Midoriya before so that must be a sight to behold.

"And could we not mention this when she gets here with the others?" Midoriya leaned back against the plush couch, "I don't want to relive that."

"Next time you could just give them to me. I'll make good use of them, " Kaminari said as the server laid down the fresh drinks, "speaking of which, I went with Yaoyorozu once and she got quite a few suitors too, if you know what I mean."

At that, Todoroki pretended to hold a nonchalant façade. The sudden murderous aura that poured out of him, however, was enough to betray him. He shifted his gaze downwards, reaching to discard his empty bottle over at Tokoyami's side and the latter cocked an eyebrow.

"Cat got your tongue?" Tokoyami said in a teasing tone, "you seemed like you wanted to comment, Todoroki."

"I don't care," the fire and ice hero ran a hand through his hair, "It's her life. Why should I?"

"You're kidding," Kaminari pushed on, "Remember last time when that guy from the support department in third year accidentally touched Yaomomo's chest and he somehow slipped on ice and broke his leg?"

"Yeah that looked painful, "Todoroki avoided their stares and took another swig out of his drink.

Kaminari scoffed, "Yeah it was during the summer. Where the hell did the ice come from? And don't tell me it was a coincidence that you were standing a meter away from him."

"I was just passing by," Todoroki said, "I have no idea what you're accusing me of, but I was the one who took him to the infirmary. Either ways, he probably deserved it."

Tokoyami and Midoriya looked entertained, shifting their bodies to get a better view of this. If only they had popcorn to accompany them.

"Okay," Kaminari now sounded quite agitated. Getting Todoroki to admit that he had a crush on a certain Yaoyorozu was a challenge he refused to lose, "You're gonna take care of our bill if something happens between you and Yaoyorozu tonight. And if I'm wrong, then I'll take the bill, how's that?"

"I'm down for free beer," Todoroki nodded, looking quite confident, "You've got a deal."

* * *

It wasn't until the guys were on their fourth round of alcohol had Yaoyorozu, Jirou and Uraraka shown up. Midoriya was passed out with half his body threatening to tumble off the chair, while the other three had reddened faces. Waving a hand at them, Jirou plopped down beside Kaminari and Uraraka quickly sat her boyfriend up. Pressing on the side of her phone, Yaoyorozu winced as the bright screen flashed before her.

"I'm sorry we're late," Yaoyorozu said.

"That's fine," Tokoyami handed the newcomers each a beer, "if you guys want something to munch on feel free."

"Yeah the bill's on Todoroki tonight so whatever," Kaminari smirked, eyes darting over to the boy beside him as he slurred his words together.

Yaoyorozu wedged herself between Tokoyami and Jirou, "What's the occasion, Todoroki? Did you get a promotion or something?"

Todoroki squinted at the electric hero beside him and stood up suddenly at the assertion, walking away from their table with a drink in hand.

"Did I say something wrong?" Yaoyorozu scrunched her brows. Todoroki's gait was wonky as he stopped at the bar that lined the dance floor, pulling a bill out of his wallet in a rush as he ordered yet another drink. He was showing clear signs of drunkiness and Yaoyorozu couldn't help but stand up in pursuit.

"I'm gonna make sure he's okay," the girl fixed her pony-tail up a bit and gestured to the others, "you guys don't have to wait for me to order."

Jirou and Uraraka sat in confusion, the former turned to Kaminari, "what happened to Todoroki?" With a flick of her wrist, she checked her watch, "11:02 seems way too early for you guys to get this drunk. How many beers did you guys have?"

"Probably 6-7 and a few tequila shots," Kaminari said, head falling back to hit the cushion, "I might've pissed off Todoroki a bit, but it's for his own good."

"Todoroki," Yaoyorozu bent down to touch her heel gingerly, feeling a scrape forming from her leather stilettos. She knew she should've broken them in first before wearing them. She leaned her left arm on a nearby column and shifted her weight toward it, eyes now staring at the boy before her. Todoroki's mouth formed a thin line.

"You should sit down, you don't look so good," the girl urged, "I bet you were drinking non-stop."

Todoroki brushed it off, "Go enjoy yourself," he closed his eyes and softly rubbed his temples in attempt to stop his headache, "I'm fine, I'll just take a break here."

Yaoyorozu nodded, "Okay well-"

"Hey," Jirou tapped Yaoyorozu lightly on the shoulder, interrupting her train of thought, and her eyes scanned the boy's drunken state, "Yaoyorozu and I'll hit the dance floor, so you should wipe that silly grin off your face and make sure not to projectile vomit everywhere."

Had he been smiling this whole time? Heck, he sure wouldn't be if not for the alcohol acting up. In preparation to send Jirou a comeback, Todoroki opened his mouth, gaping. Yet, before any words could come out, he realized that the two girls were already in the middle of the floor, moving their bodies to the brash rhythm of the music.

He felt odd, however. Watching as a guy around Yaoyorozu danced with her, his body language commanding her to move with him and Todoroki felt like he popped a vein. He couldn't describe the pent up feeling he was experiencing at the moment and he wasn't sure if it was because of the alcohol or not, but judging by the sly grin on the guy's face, Todoroki was sure he hated that guy. His legs began to move on his own and within a few seconds, he pushed through and pulled Yaoyorozu to him.

"Hey, you're ruining our fun man," Todoroki could piece some of that guy's words together through his dizziness as he dragged her out of the crowd. He didn't bother to answer. Heading towards the corner of the facility, she protested the whole way until he led her out the exit door.

"What's going on?" Yaoyorozu said, stumbling, "Jirou's probably wondering where the heck I went."

Todoroki let go of her hand and leaned against the alleyway. Wiping a hand along his flushed face, he grunted.

"Yaoyorozu I need some advice. It's urgent."

The girl tapped her finger at her side, "I'll do what I can to help, if you had to drag me all the way out here to tell me…. It must be quite important."

"Yeah quite," even through his blurry vision, he could make out the concerned look that she donned, "I think there's something wrong with me and of course, you, being someone who's highly capable of complex analysis, should be able to tell me why."

He's rambling now, "My heartbeat's been quite irregular. In fact, every time I see you, my heart just goes insane. I don't know what is wrong with me."

He picked up his head, noticing the shocked expression on her face and he moved forward to put a hand on her cheek.

"I think you're…you're drunk, Todoroki! You don't know what you're saying-"

"Let me continue," he replied, taking a step closer.

She can smell a mix of alcohol and lime in his breath as he began to ease his forehead on hers. She remembered him being only a bit taller than her, but within a year, that fact has changed. Her face was as hot as his now, and she found herself placing both her hands behind his broad shoulders.

Staying in that position, he continued to spew, "Why is it that every time I see you with someone else…another guy…I just feel so mad." He made a thoughtful pause, "I have the utmost respect for you. For as long as I could remember, I never really thought much of it. But now that we've graduated, I…I still think of you. In fact, I think of you a lot. Could you tell me why?"

Yaoyorozu batted her eyelashes as the cold air contrasted against their body warmth. No reply came from her, and slowly but steadily, Todoroki tilted her chin upwards with a light finger. Guiding the girl, he moved forward to capture her lips and she tightened her grasp on his back instantly at the sudden sensation. He tasted like spice and she tasted like strawberries and cream.

* * *

He was sure that was a dream. Had it not been his phone notification of 39 missed calls would he have realized that Kaminari was ready to rub it in his face first thing in the morning.

"You owe me for yesterday," Kaminari's voice came loud and clear and Todoroki sat up from his bed. Gripping onto the phone tighter, he groaned.

"Fine," The boy grabbed a handful of his hair as he leaned forward, "Do you know exactly what happened?"

"Jirou told me you dragged Yaomomo out to the alley and that's it. You two just disappeared," Kaminari snickered, "apparently there's more to it, Yaomomo has yet to reveal though." Todoroki could practically see his friend's smug scowl as he continued, "What a twist, who knew you were so bold."

"Shut up," Todoroki said, irritated. As he smothered himself against his pillow, he noticed an uncharacteristically floral scent. Round-eyed, he turned to his left and discovered something pink peeking out of the blanket.

"Oh no."

"What?" Todoroki heard Kaminari ask and his hand lifted up the fleece covering. There, a garment that appeared to be a lacy bralette, lied crumpled.

"…I'll phone you later, Kaminari," Todoroki took a deep breath and hung up without warning. He honestly felt like his mind was in a blender.

How was he going to confront her now?


	2. Chapter 2

One, two, three, four…five?

Tokoyami narrowed his eyes, fingers drawing arches in the air as he counted from one head to another. Holding onto his phone, he propped it next to his beak.

"Sorry its 5 combos, not 4. That will be all, thanks," Tokoyami glanced over at the boys that gathered like ants around the salsa and guacamole, and tossed the phone over on the couch. His friends splayed their bodies while laughing in front of the TV at something Midoriya just said.

"I didn't know that Bakugou came," Tokoyami noted as he crouched, "I almost didn't order his dinner."

"Yeah who brought Bakugou," Todoroki said, looking over at the culprits for an answer, and Bakugou flipped him a middle finger.

"Fuck you half and half," Bakugou grabbed a few tortilla chips and chewed it like a barbarian, "Kaminari told me you needed advice and dragged me here. I don't wanna be here either. I got shit to do."

Todoroki didn't move a muscle, "Then you should go."

"WHY YOU LITTLE-"

Kaminari and Midoriya instinctively pulled onto Bakugou's hood like a rein on a wild horse as the latter propelled forward, explosions contained within his sweaty palms.

"He's still like a crazy maniac ready to drink our blood," Tokoyami shook his head as he bent his knees, "to get back to business," the birdman gestured with a nod to the guy next to him, "this is an intervention for Todoroki as he clearly effed himself over two nights ago. Or a funeral, I'm not sure yet."

Kaminari's mouth was ajar as he tried to eat salsa while laughing at Tokoyami's dark humour, somehow not choking. A feat only idiots could successfully execute.

"Yaomomo hasn't told anyone the details yet. Or so Jirou says," Kaminari gave Todoroki a crinkled smile, "if you could please do the honours, we would very much like to know how exactly you dug your own grave."

Todoroki exhaled, burying his face in his hands as the others waited.

"So you guys know about how I took her outside the bar when she was dancing."

Everyone nodded obediently, even Bakugou, who was still gnawing on his food.

"I heard it from electric dolt over here so many times, I think I had it tattooed on my chest," Bakugou teased, as if that was the cleverest thing he could come up with. Todoroki sent Kaminari, who had his hands before him in defense, a death glare.

"So after that I recall making out with her against the wall of the dry cleaners besides the-"

Kaminari actually choked his time, "no details please."

"Go on," Tokoyami said, ignoring Kaminari's need of a Heimlich remover and Todoroki did a dramatic pause, as if the situation needed more suspense.

"Then," he took a deep breath, "I think I took her over to my place for the night."

He closed his eyes.

Silence.

As expected, when Todoroki's eyelids lifted again, his friends were rendered like statues at the big reveal.

"Before we all start imagining things," Midoriya was the first to break the stillness, lopping his palms out to suppress the commotion.

"Oh don't worry, I ain't imagining jack shit," Bakugou interrupted in disgust and Midoriya continued.

"Taking her home for the night essentially means just that. Maybe nothing happened between you guys."

Todoroki could only mutter through the cushion he was using to contain his exasperation, "She left her undergarment here. I found it on my bed. She probably left in a hurry."

"Dude if it's a bra, just say it," Kaminari called out and Todoroki rolled his eyes hopelessly.

"Yes, her bra, okay?" The fire and ice hero, being a gentleman, barely said it audible enough for the others to hear. Trying to soothe whatever was obstructing his vocal chords, which was likely just his guilty conscience, Todoroki interweaved his fingers together and cleared his throat.

"Could it just be a bra from another girl that you forgot about?" Tokoyami attempted to sound sensible to Todoroki's chagrin.

"I've never brought any girl home," Todoroki indicated modestly and his friends all exchanged glances.

"For such a popular guy, you're pretty tame," Tokoyami said and got back to the topic, "Anyways, I'd say just tell Yaoyorozu you made a mistake and apologize."

"No you don't wanna tell a girl that," Kaminari intervened," she'll get the wrong idea and think you were playing with her." The electric hero scanned the room for a reaction, "Just give her bra back and leave. Done. Zip. No words needed."

Midoriya's lips tugged on one side forming a hesitant yet pleasing smile, "I think you should just wait for her to talk to you."

Todoroki took his head in his palms, frustrated. He was grateful for his friends' suggestions, albeit those being utterly rubbish. One person hasn't said a word yet. The boy pointed his gaze at Bakugou, waiting to find a diamond in the rough, as rare as it is. Bakugou scowled back but finally ceased.

"I say you just tell her all the shit that's cooped up deep inside," Bakugou tottered his leg in annoyance, "listen to your shitty little heart, if you even have one, and something will come out right."

Todoroki's eyes widened, putting a finger on his chin and heeded the philosophical advice, "Bakugou, thanks."

The blonde boy hurried to mediate the awkwardness. Sentiment only makes him weak.

"Don't thank me, crap for brains. I'm just logical."

* * *

 _Be honest_ , Todoroki kept repeating those words like a parrot learning its first words. He would have never predicted the day he listened to Bakugou Katsuki.

 _Ding Dong_

His doorbells echoed through the chasm of the vacant foyer and he launched himself off his seat, hands already sweating from self-doubt.

"Hey," he pulled open the door, keeping a straight face, "Come on in."

The girl was holding a tray of wrapped up cupcakes in her arms, doing everything she could to bypass his gaze. In the back of her mind, she knew she brought them to keep herself out of focus.

"Todoroki, I thought it'd be nice to bring these, while we talked."

 _Talked_. That word made the boy shudder.

Chaperoning her to his living room, he stuck his hand out politely to guide her to a spot on the couch and she took it, carefully letting her purse go on the floor. For the better part of the next ten minutes, a curtain of muteness fell as Yaoyorozu's eyes moved restlessly to him and back to her lap.

"Excuse the mess," Todoroki started belatedly, scrutinizing the salsa stain that Kaminari left on the carpet, "Yesterday, Midoriya and the others came over."

The girl faked a laugh to lighten the mood, "Oh, I see."

"Here," Todoroki removed himself from the room for a negligible second, and thought that he swallowed so visibly, the girl in front of him would have noticed without a doubt, "Uh, I'm sure this is yours."

Yaoyorozu ogled at the article of clothing in his hand, mortified, and stuffed it into her purse, hoping it'd disappear from such a predicament into the depths of her bag.

"I'm sorry," Todoroki planted a hand against the back of his neck, turning away, "I don't remember exactly what happened but I know we…uhh…" he kept his head low, "I just hope everything's fine between us."

The girl hugged her bag closer to her and perhaps it was Todoroki's imagination, but for a split moment, he saw disappointment reflecting from the darkness of her eyes.

"Yeah, of course, we're good friends. And you were drunk. And I was just…" She wouldn't allow herself to finish.

A burning, throat-scraping pain apprehended her as she pushed herself off the seat, making sure not to say another word. Todoroki considered the subtle movements of her clenched hands; if he didn't stop her now, he'd lose her forever.

"Wait," He binded her wrist with his tight grip.

"It never even occurred to me that you had the need to apologize," she turned her head over, every word penetrated with ire, "Did you regret? Is this what this is?"

"Of course not," he responded and he could see her quivering from either anger or defeat, "We've known each other for so long, I don't want anything to ruin our relationship."

"And what is our relationship?"

Her words were eroded with a hostile fragility and the boy stiffened, watching as she tried to free her from him.

"For not telling you the truth, I think that is actually my biggest regret," he saw her movement cede, "everything I said when I was drunk, I meant every part of it."

She felt numb and he persisted on, "I was possessive. I was selfish. I didn't want anyone else to get close to you because-"

She could sense his conviction, honesty, and dedication.

"Because I'm in love with you."

She relaxed. His speech might be the most straightforward one yet, but that's what she liked about his character.

"I feel the same way," she replied, tracing his expression with her gaze. Yearning to have a taste of her again, Todoroki invited her in his arms with a pull of his wrist.

* * *

"Kaminari," Todoroki uttered groggily, "you gotta stop calling me in the morning."

His friend sneered, "So how was talking to Yaomomo? Everything settled?"

Todoroki angled himself to look at the girl sleeping serenely beside him, and he stroked a piece of her hair away from her face. Inch by inch, he walked out of the room and closed the door with a light touch.

"Talk quietly," Todoroki said, hushed.

"Wait, why?" a revelation surmounted the boy on the other side of the call, "oh my god, you friggin'…are you kidding me? Did you and Yaomomo…"

"You don't need to know," Todoroki deadpanned, and laid his head against the door. He heard a sigh.

"You're so smooth, even I need to learn from you, mate," Kaminari pestered, "well I'll leave you two alone." His shit-eating grin was too evident through the playful sound of his voice.

"Ah, see you." And Todoroki hung up with a smile teasing his lips. Heading down the stairs with loose footsteps, he threw on a t-shirt that was resting on the arm of a chair and pulled out the pots and pans.

The most difficult decision of that day was guessing if his girlfriend liked breakfast in bed.


	3. Story 2 Part 1

_**Note: I've decided to make "Restless" into a collection of one-shots and two-shots that I wrote for tumblr :) This one is lighthearted. Enjoy!**_

 _ **~In which Todoroki and Yaoyorozu go to a photoshoot -Part**_ _ **1**_

It's been 3 hours. The gel was trickling down her neck. His too, actually. The heat of the salon lights bounced off the sweat protruding from every pore of his face and he decided then that this could be a form of torture. He would never agree to it again; but the way her eyes begged and pleaded sucked the soul out of him. Ugh. He just couldn't refuse.

Todoroki turned his head to face his partner in crime as requested by his so-called "experienced" stylist.

"Thanks for helping out," Yaoyorozu said. She was sitting across from him with another crew of stylists and advisors around her, and she closed her eyes as another mist of holding spray was applied on her silky, black locks.

"When they asked me to bring a guy to do the ad with me, the first person I thought of was you."

Todoroki winced as his stylist accidentally poked him too hard with the comb for the tenth time that hour. He was starting to think this stylist had something against him.

"No problem," he answered, trying to hide his discomfort and he heard a hearty laugh from afar, "Kaminari, I can hear you."

The blond spectator held his palm against his mouth, and Yaoyorozu pressed her lips together.

"Let me enlighten you," Yaoyorozu rose a finger in the air like she was a tenured professor. This was her element.

"Heroes have to appeal to the public by any means necessary. So although Todoroki and I may look silly right now, this is just part of our growth as young heroes." She saw Kaminari's stoic expression and continued, "I learnt this during my internship with ."

Kaminari quickly nodded to placate the girl. Never underestimate Yaoyorozu's power to educate.

"Sorry, you look great Yaomomo. I was just laughing at Todoroki."

Jirou, lying low, angled and positioned her phone in front of her face. With a final decision to move one inch to her left, she steadied her hand.

"Smile! Wait, Todoroki can you smile a little wider. No, smile like you mean it. Okay, that's perfect!" Jirou's phone flashed and she went on, "As per Ashido's orders, I am to take as many pictures of the backstage process as possible. She's probably crying right now in her supplementary class."

Yaoyorozu gave a winsome smile, one that Todoroki was sure would have earned her an academy award if she were an actress, and gazed upon her own reflection to examine her appearance. She seemed impressed. Within a brief moment, the stylists told them to get into the dingy little studio with cameras and flimsy backdrops set up by anything but their own accord.

"Okay we'll be watching from here!" Kaminari called out, moving over to the side,"and uhh, Jirou's gonna be our own little 'camerawoman'." He scratched imaginary apostrophes above him for emphasis.

Todoroki was actually, for once, doubting himself.

"We're gonna start with 's solo shots," the camera man said loud enough for everyone in the room to hear, " please observe from the side."

Todoroki complied and crossed his arms, moving himself over to Kaminari's right. He felt like one of the audience in a show and found himself astonished at Yaoyorozu's professional demeanor. True, she was in her element when she was teaching and fighting crime, but Todoroki had to confess, modelling might also be her calling.

Yaoyorozu sat gracefully with her legs extended in front of her on sand that was too yellow to be real, beside a beach ball. She was wearing a black bikini, no patterns, just a bunch of straps that was supposed to 'hide' her creamy skin. To add onto the sultriness of the photo, the staff sprayed some water on her chest and limbs to portray a 'hey look I just came out of the water' type of image. Her hair was down and she was holding a bottle of shampoo, levelled with her face; with every move of the camera, her slightly poised head would follow with a radiant smile brighter than the flash itself.

"Excellent," the cameraman muttered with every click of his skillful finger. " let's do one where you're laying down on your stomach, looking into the camera."

Jirou froze, "Hey isn't that a little too…" And she blushed. Her new position made Todoroki's blood boil in places it shouldn't be. Were they advertising the shampoo or Yaoyorozu?

"Great!" The cameraman cried after a few shots, not willing to waste another second, "Okay now could you please come and join her?"

Todoroki glued his fingers together like a glove and slid them down. _Wait, where the hell were the pockets_. He sighed. He totally forgot he was wearing these thin, red swim shorts with an airy shirt that looked like it came out of a gaudy 1980's closet.

"Hey, shouldn't Todoroki be shirtless? I mean, they're supposed to be at a beach right," Kaminari suggested, eyes looking heavenward as if he was thinking. _God, Kaminari do you ever not cause me trouble_ , Todoroki thought. The cameraman looked hesitant.

"Well, isn't really supposed to be the focus of the shot-"

"Trust me, he has great abs," Kaminari interjected, looking unnecessarily proud and patted his friend's shoulder. Todoroki turned over and took a deep breath without saying a word. _Someone control this idiot or he will take a blow to the stomach, slung over my knee in Satan's presence_.

The cameraman was convinced right away, " , hurry, take off your shirt and both of you…" He placed a finger on his chin in thought, "lean against each other, back to back, and tilt your heads down."

Todoroki looked visibly annoyed and unbuttoned his shirt. Tossing it carelessly somewhere beside him, he noticed at the side of his scope of vision that two female staff were ogling at him. He took them in stride and was quick to sit beside Yaoyorozu, who was waiting for him patiently.

The two did as they were told, albeit unfamiliar with the immense skin-to-skin contact.

"Sorry, we're sorta touching," Yaoyorozu said, peeking through her eyelashes. Her eyes were downcast upon her fingers below, giving the boy next to him a clear view of her chest and Todoroki whipped his head around to evade that image from branding into his mind.

"You chose me to help with this because you're comfortable with me right?" Todoroki commented and pressed his back harder on hers. He saw the lens of the camera zoom and rushed to add, "Don't worry, the shot will turn out great."

* * *

The next week was a total nightmare for some, but heaven for others. Especially Mineta.

"Oh my gosh," Ashido squealed, flailing about, "You two are on fire! Look at the bulletin board at the lobby!" She landed her hands on Yaoyorozu's desk, staring at the other girl, and continued, "Well I should say, there's only one picture of both of you there, and the others were mainly just you, but still!"

The acid heroine's excitement was superfluous and on the side, Mineta was engrossed with the screen of his phone, looking like he was having a field day. Jirou peered over his lumpy purple head and saw what appeared to be snapshots of Yaoyorozu's ad as the wallpaper on his phone. She gagged.

On the other side of the school, Todoroki and a few others observed as hormone-filled, puberty-ridden guys surrounded the bulletin board with mouths drooling. The fire and ice hero was undoubtedly fending off fangirls of his own that morning, but Yaoyorozu's solo advertisements were magnetizing crowds beyond his scope of understanding. Why UA decided to have these on full display was questionable.

"Midoriya, let's eat lunch here today," Todoroki uttered. The melon bread was slowly being punctured out of its misery in his grasp.

"Why? I thought we were just passing by to check out your shots, well more like Yaoyorozu's shots."

"I don't know, I just think this would be a good spot."

Resembling a human coagulation of darkness, Tokoyami shook his head, "Todoroki, there's a whole assembly of people here. How is this a good spot."

Todoroki didn't take his question into account, and promptly sat down across from the bulletin board, chewing his food slowly. Kirishima shrugged and followed suit.

"Does it have something to do with Yaomomo's posters?" Kaminari asked, lowering himself beside the Red Riot hero and followed Todoroki's seemingly point blank gaze. Todoroki gritted his teeth whenever someone took their phones out to record their own Yaoyorozu memorabilia and gulped down the last bit of his bread.

"Wow, you ate so fast," Kirishima noted as he scooped a pile of rice into his mouth and Todoroki mumbled an incoherent response. One particularly suspicious-looking boy started to pluck out the pins out of one of the posters in succession. His eyes reflected an accumulation of inconceivable lust and Todoroki jetted off his spot as if to lunge at him. His friends' mouths were wide open, except for Tokoyami who acted like he predicted this, when the normally rational Todoroki pressed his hand hard against the dangling poster.

"You're not allowed to take this," his voice was serious but didn't stop the boy from pulling.

"But there are so many anyways," the boy commented casually, "Who's to know? Plus this one is my favourite, look at how great her –"

Todoroki further deepened his voice and lifted his head," The posters are here for…educational purposes only." He knew that was a long shot, but went on, "It's called stealing. If you don't put those pins back, I will physically make you."

"Okay, why don't you try?"

The crowd began to bustle, but no one had the nerves to step between them.

Kaminari exhaled and went to the commotion, "Hey, if you don't put it back. I'll let Aizawa sensei know and he'll deal with you." The boy swallowed hard at that. This first-year probably had his ass kicked by Aizawa once, by the looks of it.

"Uh…fine!" The little thief stuttered, "But…But—"

"Just get lost," Todoroki spewed, eyes glaring indiscriminately, and the crowd began to disband.

Kaminari scoffed, "I just saved that kid from having frostbitten toes, didn't I. Gotta give it to him though, what a brave soul to dare talk to you like this."

The boy's previously anger-plagued eyes softened, "Thanks, I don't know what came over me. Just a sense of justice, probably."

"Sure, justice," Kirishima slogged over, a piece of rice stuck on the edge of his chin, "I feel like it's more of another word that starts with a 'j'…mmm…what could it be?"

"Jealousy?" Kaminari teased and they both chuckled.

"Oh man, he's not even denying it!"

"Should we go now, or does Todoroki here wanna continue playing tower defense?" Tokoyami joined.

"Good one," Kirishima high-fived the birdman as the latter did a lopsided grin. These guys were deadly when they're together. Midoriya stifled a laugh too, but did not chime in, watching as Todoroki turned his back to them without even a hint of protest.

* * *

"That…that happened?!" Yaoyorozu covered her face in embarrassment when Kirishima and Kaminari re-enacted the whole scene for her.

"Yeah and he was all like 'oh my god I'll kick you until you cried for your mommy' and he looked so pissed, he had steam coming out of his ears!" Kirishima mocked and began to laugh hysterically.

Kaminari held his stomach in pain, "and I swear he was –"

A sudden chill creeped down both of their spines.

"Are you guys done?" Todoroki came out of the blue and glowered. Kaminari looked taken aback and pulled Kirishima to run for their lives, leaving the two alone to drown in discomfort amongst the quiet line of lockers.

Yaoyorozu fiddled with a piece of her bangs, "Thanks for doing the photo shoot the other day. If you'd like we could do another one? I was asked to do a car commercial."

Todoroki still had an unreadable expression and she frowned, "or not…?"

He thought for a moment and considered her proposal, "Sure, I wouldn't mind." She nodded happily. Her hands fished inside her backpack, and pulled out something small enough to fit in her palm.

"Before I forget," she held out her hand, "give me your wallet."

The boy cocked an eyebrow but did as told. Yaoyorozu swiftly opened his bifold and slipped in the thing in hand. Curiously, he checked the inside when she returned it. At the front transparent pocket, was a photo of them, clad in skimpy swim wear and looking ecstatic.

"The studio gave us each a smaller version to keep," she commented with a triumphant smile, "I hope you won't lose it."

"Mm, I'll take good care of it," he responded, "What Kaminari and Kirishima said, could you forget about it?" The last part was added to ease his conscience.

"Yeah of…of course! You did it out of the goodness of your heart! Those two were just joking!" She flopped her hand in the air to appeal for his approval and he relaxed. Watching as he stretched the muscles of his neck, she draped her bag over her shoulders.

"I have to go now," she waved her hands, "see you tomorrow."

"Wait, it's getting dark. I'll walk with you back to the dorm, Yaoyorozu."

Her heart fluttered at the unexpected offer and followed his footsteps, walking in tandem.

It could be just her overactive imagination, but she had to admit, they did look amazing together.


End file.
